Olivier
How Olivier joined the Tourney Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong (オリヴィエ・ミラ・アームストロング Orivie Mira Āmusutorongu?) is the older sister of Alex Louis Armstrong. She is charged with leading Briggs' Fortress (ブリッグズ要塞 Burigguzu Yōsai), and protecting the country from the neighboring country of Drachma (ドラクマ Dorakuma). Unlike her brother, who is cheerful and rather emotional, Olivier is stoic and distrusts everyone when she first meets them; she has no patience for formalities or idle conversation. She is also, similarly, a firm believer in survival of the fittest. This has earned Olivier a reputation within the military, and in Drachma, as one who should not be crossed, though her subordinates hold her in high regard. Because she readily joins them in hostile situations and disregards the orders of superiors if she disagrees, her subordinates will answer only to her. Despite her cold attitude, she is heavily implied to care greatly for her subordinates and family, and in rare instances shows some emotion before reverting to her usual personality. She always carries a sword at her side, and is proficient enough to be able to defeat her brother in combat. On patrol at Briggs one day, Olivier heard of demons raiding the fort called Droids. These monsters were being led by a humanoid girl named Petz. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Olivier holds her sword right. After the announcer calls her name Moving her sword from the right, Olivier points it forward, swings the sword in a circle, then as the camera zooms holds her arms together and the sword up saying "I'll head the family from now on." Special Moves Walther MPL (Neutral) Olivier takes out a Walther MPL submachinegun and fires a spray of bullets forward. Armed Grudge (Side) Olivier swings her sword upward, then pierces upward, making some energy thrusts. Anti-Air Sword (Up) Olivier jumps into the air thrusting her sword four times. Purging Cut (Down) Olivier swings her sword up, making a number of slashing auras, then waves her sword several times in front of him. Panzerschrek (Hyper Smash) Olivier is tossed a Panzerschreck, then fires multitudes of rockets at the opponent. Quintet blade (Final Smash) Olivier dashes to her opponent, and if she hits, dashes while slashing the opponent five times, then marks the opponent with flares and guns rain fire on the opponent. Victory Animations #Olivier shoots her Walther MPL and spins swinging her sword saying "None can get past Fort Briggs' defenses. You will fail everytime!" #Olivier raises her sword then holds it at the side of her face saying "Your bloated muscles are worthless without a spine." #Olivier holds her sword sideways saying "And that settles that!" then sheathes her sword. On-Screen Appearance Olivier jumps out of a jeep and takes out her sword saying "Yes, I have it no other way." Trivia *Olivier's rival is the oldest Spectre Sister, Petz. *Olivier Mira Armstrong shares her English voice actress with Nico Robin, Kazumi Mishima and Devil Kazumi. *Olivier Mira Armstrong shares her Japanese voice actress with Witchiepoo. *Olivier Mira Armstrong shares her French voice actress with Azumi Kiribayashi, Rem Ayanokouji, Candy Kong, Mio Sakamoto, Vice, Phosphora, Bao Sanniang, Donna Tubbs, Prince Abba-Dabba and Carol Brady. *Olivier Mira Armstrong shares her Arabic voice actress with Kai, Ash Ketchum, Knuckle Joe, Bella X1, Minnie Mouse, Baby 5, Nariko, Christie, Pullum Purna and Jillian. *Olivier Mira Armstrong shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Alvida, Vileplume and Nefertari Vivi. *Olivier's introduction pose resembles Kojiro Sasaki's introduction pose in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Category:Fullmetal Alchemist characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters